This invention relates to a laser cutting device according to the opening lines of claim 1.
With currently known laser cutting devices the workpiece is supported on the fixed cutting table, while the cutting head is movable in three directions (x-, Y-, and Z-direction) standing perpendicular to each other. The vertical movement in the Z-direction of the cutting head is hereby necessary in order to be able to maintain it at a constant distance from the workpiece, which is usually formed by a plate. In this manner it is possible that the cutting head follows possible undulations in the plate. These movement possibilities of the cutting head result in the cutting head having to be made relatively heavy and complicated. Because of this the cutting head becomes slow and cumbersome, which is undesirable with these laser cutting devices.
The invention now aims at providing a laser cutting device, whereby the above mentioned disadvantage is suitably avoided.
A following aim of this invention is to provide a laser cutting device of the above mentioned type, whereby the placing of the workpiece on the cutting table and again removing it here from can take place automatically.